Changes
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Chance is geting through changes and he is seeing things diffrent now. How will this effect Chance and others around him? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and works for Disney and Disney's XD's Walk the Prank in anyway.

* * *

Chance was going throw changes as purity was really getting to him. He has been sexually atractive to boys and one of them happens to be his brother Herman. He knew it was wrong to see his brother that way but he could not help it. Every time Herman is infront of him walking away all Chance could do was stair at Herman's ass.

Just by looking at that bubble butt caused Chance to become hard. He thought no one notice this but someone did. That person happend to be Herman. Herman did not mind that someone was looking at his ass even if it was Chance. It was strange at first but thought he could use this to his advantage. Now it comes to when he is going to be able to do it.

Two weeks is when he got his chance. Chance and him was home alone for only two hours without a babysitter. Well since Chance was old enough he would be watching Herman. Chance liked the idea of watching Herman while their parents where out. Herman also liked it as it was time for his plan into action.

Without saying a word he went to take a shower with the door opened on hopes Chance will spy on him.

While Herman was setting up his brother, Chance was watching TV. As he was watching, Herman's favorite show came on and Chance desided to be nice and pause it to get Herman. Chance quickly heard the shower running. He soon smiled on hopes Herman did not lock the door. When he got up to the bathroom his eyes widden seeing the door was open. Chance's dick quickly became hard.

His hand slid into his pants and boxers rubbing his dick as he watched Herman as he washed himself. Herman had his back turned towards Chance and smiled. Hermam then started to wash his ass slowly. Chance could no longer hold back as he quickly took off his cloths so he can be naked just like his brother. Chance walked twords the shower with his dick pointing the way.

Herman smiled again but it quickly went away so Chance knew this was a trap. He turn around to see Chance and he made his eyes widden. Herman was amazed he manged to make Chance hard. Herman quickly coverd himself for the part of his plan.

"Chance why are you in the shower with me and why are you hard?"

"Um..I was getting you as your show was on also it just happens. It will happen to you soon."

"But you could just told me and not get in the shower with me."

"Well I needed a shower."

Herman knew this was a lie but desided to play along.

"Well ok."

The soap washed off Herman's ass as he was talking to Chance. Herman just shrugged and started to get out of the shower when he was stopped by Chance kissing his lips. This shocked Herman. The kiss did not break and somthing in Herman kept the kiss going. Chance's hands was now grabing Herman's ass and Herman did the same to Chance. When the kiss broke Chance went on to his knees and seen Herman was hard.

Herman quickly moaneded as Chance started to suck away onto his dick. For Chance sucking his first dick he was not doing a bad job. Herman for one did not care on Chance's skills. He just hoped Chance whould suck his dick more often. The more Chance sucked away the more Herman moaned. Herman then started to face fuck Chance. Chance was turned on as Herman was taking controle.

However that won't last long as he wanted somthing else and that was Herman's ass. If it meant being face fucked to fuck Herman's bubble butt then shall be it. As Chance kept sucking away while being face fucked, Herman was on edge and started to face fuck Chance faster and faster. Herman then could no longer hold back as he was shaking shooting out blanks. Herman soon stopped shaking and Chance got back up where the two started making out once more.

Chance soon turned off the water and picked up Herman. Chance carried him to their bedroom where heset him down onto Herman's bed. Herman was out of it after that blow job. Chance just licked his lips ashe lifted up Herman's legs seeing Herman's nice bubble butt. Chance was once again on his knees but this time he was kissing and squeezing Herman's ass.

Herman for one had no clue where this was going but did not care. Chance soon licked up and down on Hetman's ass crack before geting back up and moving his dick up and down the crack. At this point Herman knew what was coming next. Herman quickly moaned as Chance's dick slid into him. After only a few thrusts, Chance started to moan as well.

Chance was slow at first but he went a little faster and faster. The room quickly was filling up with moans and the smell of young boy sex. Chance leaned over and the two begain making out a third time. The more they kissed the harder Chance fucked his brother. Herman was back being hard and his dick just bounced while he being fucked. This turnd on Chance as he fucked faster.

Herman for one could no longer hold back as he started to shake while having his second dry cum. This really turned on Chance as he was on edge. After only a few thrusts Chance shot his load into Herman's ass. After shooting his load Chance left his dick into Herman's ass as the two made out once more. When the kissing broke they just smiled at each other.

"I guess I need to take another shower." Herman said.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know by review that is open to ALL, or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, it's FREE to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
